Perfect Depression
by LittleRoseBlossom
Summary: Blossom was one of the three "perfect" girls, right? But, no perfect girl would ever hate herself. No perfect girl would ever have an eating disorder. No perfect girl would ever want to hurt herself. No perfect girl would ever be so broken. The only thing that's perfect for Blossom...is her depression. [First Story] {Rated High T - Changing To M & May be triggering at some parts.)
1. It Begins

XXX

Book I

Perfect Depression

XXX

* * *

Summary: Blossom was one of the three "perfect" girls, right? But, no perfect girl would ever hate herself. No perfect girl would ever have an eating disorder. No perfect girl would ever want to hurt herself. No perfect girl would never be so broken. The only thing that's perfect for Blossom, is her depression.

 **Updated Author's Note:** So, I just noticed how strange this story became, and decided to redo it. The first chapter and second are the same, but some details are the storyline is a little different from the first post. Also, I decided to combine them. I've gotten rid of most of my ideas with this story, but I'm sticking with one. I'll have to come up with some new ideas also. Wish me luck on my journey, lovelies! On with the story.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls._

* * *

XXX

~ Chapter I ~

 _Thoughts_

XXX

 _Sunday. September 4, 2005_

"BLOSSOM! HELP!" A familiar voice screeched throughout the city, Townsville. Blossom looked around helplessly into dimming, sunlight sky. Knowing that familiar voice was her sister, Bubbles, Blossom raced after where she heard the voice echo.

"IM COMING BUBBLES!" Blossom called after her sister, racing in-between the tall buildings of Townsville. Blossom knew it was a bad idea to split up to take out Mojo Jojo's robots once he first started attacking with them, but she wasn't expecting him to attack late into the evening either. She told the girls to split up to destroy the robots easier, but the robots easily overpowered each of them. Having her sisters split up wasn't a good decision after all. She didn't even know where Buttercup was!

"My plans never go wrong! What's happening!" Blossom continued to have these thoughts as she finally found her blue-eyed baby sister thrown to the ground by a metallic robot. It looked as original as the other robots. Just a gray suit with glowing red eyes. Blossom raced to catch her falling sister in time as she almost hit the ground. She made a U-turn up into the sky to get away from the robot.

"Blossom, why?" Bubbles whispered. Blossom looked around, making sure they were safe, but instantly came to a stop when she heard those words uttered from her little sister. What did she mean by that? Why, what? That's exactly what the curious Blossom asked.

"Why what, Bubbles? Blossom questioned the blonde youngly. Bubbles looked Blossom straight in the eyes, and said these words with menace behind them.

 _"Why did you fail us, Blossom?"_

* * *

X I X

* * *

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

Blossom jumped up with a start. Catching her breath, she looked around. She was in her room, and her sisters were just beside her. Everything is okay. That beeping was just the alarm clock.

"You okay Bloss?" Buttercup muttered while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 **BEEP!**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blossom murmured. She turned to turn off the alarm quickly, then the redhead flew out of bed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Buttercup didn't say anything more, and the other two, Bubbles waking up while her sisters were talking, followed their leader downstairs.

"Good morning Professor." Blossom exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table. She smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast from the stairs, and almost started watering at the mouth. The Professor wasn't good at making some foods, but he was an excellent breakfast maker. The other two girls sat down beside their bow-headed sister, and mumbled their "Good morning's" to the Professor as well.

"Good morning girls. How did you sleep last night?" The Professor questioned while preparing breakfast. He set down there glasses of water as Bubbles answered.

"I had this amazing dream of me and Octi riding a pony over a rainbow, and-" Bubbles continued to ramble on about her "amazing" dream as Blossom thought about her dream.

"Why did I have that dream?" Blossom thought to herself. What did that dream mean? Is she a failure of a leader? Would she fail her sisters one day? Nonsense! She was an amazing leader, right?

"Ugh, that's boring! My dream was about me in a drag race! I ended up winning! I got this big trophy too!" Buttercup announced, and Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

"My dream isn't boring!" Bubbles protested.

"Is too!" Buttercup demanded.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS T-"

"GIRLS!" The Professor hollered. "Buttercup, say that you are sorry to Bubbles."

"I'm sorry." Buttercup spat sarcastically.

"Buttercup!" The Professor boomed.

"Fine, I'm sorry Bubbles." Buttercup apologized.

"That's okay!" Bubbles squealed with delight, forgetting about what just happened a minute ago.

"Now that's over with, what was your dream about Blossom?" The Professor asked. Blossom snapped out of her daze, and looked over at the Professor. Blossom debated about telling the Professor what happened, but thought against it. It was only one dream, right?

"Just, you know, I got to meet the president." Blossom quickly claimed, coming up with a quick lie right on the spot. Buttercup rolled her eyes at that, and Bubbles just looked confused.

"That's wonderful Blossom." The Professor stated as he set down the last plate of delicious looking pancakes on to the small table.

"Eat up!" The Professor announced as breakfast began.

* * *

X I X

* * *

Breakfast passed quickly, well actually, the day went by quickly, other than the one monster attack. Blossom got slammed into a building as the monster roared loudly. They got a call from the mayor that a monster was attacking downtown, and this monster was hard to beat! It had scales on it, protecting it from everything that the girls throw at it.

Blossom quickly flew back to her sisters into the sky, while hearing Bubbles blurt out, "How do we beat this thing?" Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom, expecting her to answer their question.

Blossom thought about it. "Okay, maybe the scales could break off? Yeah, that could work! Don't mess this up Blossom…just like in your dream." Blossom concluded her quick thinking, and spoke to her team.

"Okay, I'm going to use my ice breath on the scales of the monster, and hopefully you could crack them off. Try using your heat vision first." Blossom commanded.

"Hopefully?" Buttercup bugged.

Blossom opened her month to answer her sister, but they had to move out of the way as the red monster breathed fire in their direction. Blossom did as she said, and used her unique ice breath on the monster, freezing the scales on it. Blossom was about to use her heat vision to break some off, but that was before the monster whacked Blossom into another building. While Blossom got thrown into a building, her sisters broke off all the scales. Blossom's plan worked, and the two sisters took care of the monster. Beating it up, then throwing it back to monster island, or at least in the water close to it.

"Hurrah for Bubbles and Buttercup!" The townies cheered for the two girls. The girls exchanged glances then shrugged their shoulders. They waved back to the crowd, which made the crowd even happier.

Blossom heard and saw everything that happened through one of the broken building windows. Did they really forget about her? It was her plan, wasn't it? Maybe her sisters were better off without her….No wait! Don't think like that, maybe they just didn't see Blossom? Still having these negative thoughts, Blossom flew off leaving her sisters behind for Townsville to praise to.

Once Blossom got home, the Professor questioned why her sisters wasn't with her. Blossom came up with a lie on the spot, saying that they wanted to get some food. The Professor was still concerned, but believed the lie. Once the Professor got back to work in his lab, Blossom went upstairs in her room to get ready for bed.

Blossom sat in front of her mirror. Just staring at herself. Did Townsville ever notice her at all? One time she isn't there, and it's like they forget all about her. Did anybody truly care about her? Her family did, right? But, even her sisters forgot about her like that. Did they really care? Blossom brushed her teeth, and her sisters finally arrived home.

"Hey Bloss! Where did you go?" Buttercup bursted out.

"Yeah, Blossom, where did you go?" Bubbles added.

"Umm….I wasn't feeling very good." Blossom lied smoothly. She couldn't let her sisters know how she felt. She has to be the perfect girl that she is. Her sisters can't know what's wrong with her.

"Aww, are you feeling okay now?" Bubbles chirped innocently.

"Yeah, thanks. I just need a quick nap." Blossom informed.

They don't care, do they? Of course they care, they were asking where I went. They could have come to look for you! Maybe the people distracted them? Blossom was having a war with herself in her mind. It wasn't going so well for Blossom. Her thoughts were jumping, and she couldn't fall asleep.

Her sisters both left their shared room, and Blossom went to sleep. Or at least tried to.

She just lied their, having those horrible thoughts. Until she was finally able to close her eyes, and go to sleep with her echoing thoughts.

* * *

X I X

* * *

 _"Why did you fail us, Blossom?"_

That was the only thought going through the young Blossom's mind. She was eating dinner right now with her family, buts she wasn't eating so much. She was too distracted. Distracted by those haunting words. She heard them all throughout her dream, and they never left her side.

"Are you girls ready for first grade?" The Professor questioned excitedly, looking at his daughters he cared so much for.

"UGH! Why can't we have a longer break from school?" Buttercup declared with her month full of food.

"Buttercup, manners please. You girls must go to school to learn." The Professor explained to an agitated Buttercup.

Blossom mentally rolled her eyes. Didn't they know she knew all the stuff they were learning at school already? She remembered everything, studied everything, and always went over the top for any project. Did they not notice her? Or…is she too desperate for their attention…? Who's attention? Anybody's?

"We get to see our friends too! Like Robin and Mike and Mitch." Bubbles beamed. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, and just went back to eating.

Did Blossom have any friends? Of course she had her sisters, but those are her sisters. She had Robin, but Robin mostly got along with Bubbles. So did Mike. Mitch was Buttercup's buddy. Anybody else? There was Elmer, but Blossom wasn't sure about hanging out with the poor kid who ate glue. He did turn into a monster too, so Blossom wasn't sure if she could trust him. Blossom's mind drew a blank right there. Did she have any true friends?

"Blossom?" Bubbles questioned as she saw her sister lying on their shared bed, reading a book. Blossom looked up from her book to see her sister in the doorway, wondering what she could want.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom asked. Bubbles took this as an invitation, and sat down on the multi colored bed. Even if this was her own room, Blossom just liked to have her privacy, and Bubbles respected that.

"Umm…you okay? You weren't saying much during breakfast." Bubbles recalled. Blossom thought about telling her baby sister what's wrong, but instantly thought against it.

"You can handle your own problems! You are their leader!" Blossom thought this over. She was the leader, and she shouldn't be putting her problems on other peoples shoulder's.

"Yeah, I'm definitely okay. Don't worry, Bubs." Blossom informed the blonde. Blossom threw on a fake smile, and hugged her sister.

"I will tell you anything that's wrong Bubbles." Blossom notified the girl. Bubbles hugged back, and smiled a bright, cheerful smile.

Lies. So much lies. So many more to tell.

When Bubbles wasn't looking, Blossom's smile dropped. She thought about all the lies she told. Will she ever stop? As long as nobody knows what is wrong, everything will be okay.

Bubbles broke the hug, and the sisters made small talk until…

 **BUZZ!**

 **BUZZ!**

"I'll get it!" Blossom called out.

"Hello?" The bow-headed girl announced.

"BLOSSOM! THE RUFF ROWDY BOYS ARE ATTACKING TOWNSVILLE! SAVE US!" Blossom heard the Mayor babble over the phone.

"I think he means Rowdy Ruff Boys." Ms. Bellum's crystal clear voice was heard.

"Thanks, don't worry Mayor! We will bring those boys to justice!" Blossom proclaimed confidently, but inside she was feeling the opposite.

Blossom hung up the phone, and turned to both her sisters, noticing Buttercup was in the room now.

"Rowdy Ruff Boys attacking downtown. Let's go girls!" Blossom confirmed the situation, and the girls were off to save Townsville.

Even when the winds were wiping past them, Blossom still only heard one word.

"Lies."

* * *

X 1 X

* * *

"RowdyRuff Boys!" Blossom called out to the three trouble making boys. Of course, they were in a candy shop. Boomer was shoving as much candy in his mouth as possible, Butch was under a soda machine, drinking all the soda, and Brick was holding as much candy as the kid could. Did soda even count as candy? It's sugary.

"Pinkie." Brick spat, dropping the candy all over the floor.

"We can do this the easy way or th-" She was cut off.

"Can we just kick their butts already?" Buttercup rudely butt in. This boiled Blossom's blood a bit, but she kept her cool.

"You guys are the ones gettin' there butts kicked here, Butterbutt." Butch protested after getting off the table with the soda machines on it. Boomer ended up spitting out all his candy he had in has mouth, and joined Butch in calling out the girls.

"Yeah, you are also sissies! All you do is cry, and act like babies, and cry more, and—" Boomer was interrupted with a slap in the face by Brick.

"We get it, dumbo!"

While the boys were distracted, Buttercup took her chance and charged at Butch. Throwing both of them out of the candy shop.

At this point, Blossom didn't even know what to do. She lost control of the situation. She never loses control! What's happening! Blossom's anxiety spiked, but of course, she had to keep it all under with a straight poker face on.

Bubbles followed Buttercup by charging Boomer through the window of the shop. It was just the two reds in the shop after that. Brick smirked.

"Get ready to cry you wimpy, stupid girl!" Brick barked at Blossom. These words would never hurt Blossom before, but…now…maybe she is starting to believe them. Blossom snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a searing pain burst across her stomach. Brick just punched her in the stomach…what was she doing!

"Concentrate you idiotic girl!" Her mind screamed at her. Stupid…? Is that what she was now? Blossom quickly shook those thoughts away, and dodged a kick from Brick. Hopefully she could get through this fight, and figure this all out later.

The fight didn't last that long. Since the girls and boys were all equal, they just got tired out quickly.

"We'll be back!" The girls heard Brick call out as they saw the three fading streaks of color in the sky. The fight went on for awhile though, for about two hours.

"We should probably get back to the Professor." Blossom suggests. The girls all agree and headed home. They are all greeted with a wonderful dinner cooked up by their creator. The girls happily ate…well at least two of them.

Blossom had a blank stare as she quickly ate her food. The others were talking about…something. She wasn't listing. She couldn't over the screaming match in her mind.

"How could you let them defeat you!"

"They didn't defeat us, they just flew away."

"Why didn't you go after them?"

"We were all tired."

"Bubbles and Buttercup would've fled after them. You are just weak."

Weak.

Stupid.

Liar.

That's what you are.

"Umm, may I please be excused. I finished my meal." Blossom quickly muttered. She got two confused looks from her sisters, but the Professor allowed Blossom to be excused.

Blossom flew up to her room as fast as a bullet. A tear slid down her face, then a few more. The next thing she knew was that she was quietly crying. The sobbing girl flew up to the mirror in her room, and just stared at herself.

 _Weak. Stupid. Liar. That's what you are. That's all that you are._

She was getting a headache from all the words her mind were screaming at her. She decided she just should get some sleep. She quickly wiped her tears away before anyone came into the room. She took a deep breath, and looked back in the mirror one more time.

Just fake a smile. You are the perfect girl, and perfect girls shouldn't let anybody see them cry. Pretend that everything is okay.

She kept those thoughts in her mind as she got ready for bed. Her sisters came in to also get ready for bed.

"Bloss, are you sure you are okay?" Bubbles whispered to her when Buttercup wasn't in ear shot. Blossom just gave a nod at Bubbles, and quickly climbed under the covers. Bubbles flashed her a quick smile, and joined Blossom under the covers. Buttercup yawned loudly, and finally all three sisters were in bed.

"Goodnight, girls." The Professor whispered as he stepped into their room. He gave each a girl a kiss on the head, and left the door open a bit for Bubbles. She's still a little scared of the dark, you know.

Two little girls were sleeping peacefully, but their sister wasn't. Blossom kept tossing and turning in bed.

 _Weak._

She couldn't concentrate on sleeping.

 _Stupid._

The growing thoughts were to loud and distracting.

 _Liar._

She couldn't take it anymore!

That's what you are.

She was weak. She was stupid. And she's a liar.

That's all that you are.

She wanted the thoughts to stop. _She just wanted an escape…_

X I X

 _End of Chapter I_


	2. The End

Hey guys. I've decided to end this story. I have so much going on in my life, that I cannot dedicate any time to writing this. I wish every author luck on there wonderful writing adventures. Thank you everyone who has liked this story, and thank you for everyone that commented too. I want to personally say thank you to CarrieDreamer who is a wonderful author. She has amazing pieces that you must check out. I recommended all of them to any reader.

Thank you Carrie, for helping me understand writing. For helping me work on my story with the time I spent on it. Thank you for helping me out. You are still my hero.

Thank you for anyone who has supported this story. I'm not sure if I should put this up for adoption.

If you are interested in continuing this story for me, I would love that. Please, PM me. I will also spend all my time reading what you have wrote and added to this story.

Thank you all again.

 **~ Little Rose Blossom**

* * *

I'm sorry that this is ending here, but thank you for the support.

PM me for adoption details, if you are planning on taking over this wonderfully built story...well one chapter. xD

Thank you again.

 **~ Lil R. Bloss**


End file.
